He was a love sick fool
by fallen-for-another-psychopath
Summary: Canon up to 3x18 - Manipulative. Misogynist. Narcissitic. And yet...
1. Chapter 1

''He's a love sick fool who's better off in death''...

He said it with bitterness remembering how his own infatuation with the little blonde vampire had almost resulting in Kol's and the rest of his siblings' deaths. Well, he'd never make that mistake again. He should just take his doppelgänger and Rebekah and be rid of this God-forsaken place where the memories of all of the pain that came with humanity remained. But whenever he thought of leaving Mystic Falls his chest felt hollow. As if his bones were unwilling to leave. Attached to the ground where he should've lived his human life and died, rotting in this soil. Although alongside the pain and feelings of abandonment, he felt a new strong vigour.

For a thousand years he travelled but he had a purpose, an aim: to protect his family from Mikael, kill Mikael, find the doppelgänger, break the curse and make more hybrids. And it had all happened in the space of three months. Everything he wished for. But then why did he still feel... incomplete. He thought that by creating hybrids they'd form a sense of kinsmanship, comrades but all it entailed were blind idiot puppies looking up to him for a biscuit every five seconds. True, Tyler had stood up to him. But it was his love for Caroline that gave him the strength to do that. That was the moment where he first became intrigued of the blonde, for more than her obvious beauty. Then he discovered that her father had tortured her, hating her for being a vampire and he felt...empathetic? He remembered feeling pity but having no way to express it without seeming superfluous or weak.

Enough... He tried to stop thinking about the angel to his devil but he couldn't help it. And he wondered why, and not for the first time, why her allure was so intoxicating. He had met and bedded thousands of women over the years but his heart had never been in it. He felt attractions to be sure- but once they had sex and opened their mouths and he heard the trivial nonsense that came, he soon lost interest. He smiled, remembering his competition with Byron in seducing Austen...Now there was a woman who had her wits about her... shame she was too prudish...

When Caroline spoke, it was different. He wanted to listen. The sound of her voice was mesmerising. He admired her determination to be strong, even at her death-bed. The beautiful melodic ring of her voice. How she had figured him out just within 15 minutes of conversation at the ball. She was far more intelligent then she gave herself credit for. If he could show her the world- what a diamond she could develop into. And he'd do it. Just for a look. For her to look at him like he was worthy of her.

It drove him insane to think that she looked at that dim witted high school peasant like that. She was far superior to him in all accounts, and she needed a man. Not a pathetic dim-witted boy who didn't know the first thing about making love to a woman.

At that he felt a stirring. The things he would do to her... He pictured her soft pearl white skin and glorious blonde curls, her supple breasts and milky thighs. Kissing and tasting every part of her, slowly and patiently till it built up. And then he would receive his prize: seeing the expression of her eyes at the crucial moment.

Urgh- he did it again. No matter how much he tried to look indifferent, especially to Rebekah, his thoughts couldn't help but go back to her. Angry at his lack of self-control he sped out of the house and sank his teeth into the first carotid artery he smelt. Then he grew angry again. He always chose his victims carefully, usually young beautiful women. He looked at the body. It was an elderly lady.

He froze for a second. And so this revelation led him to the conclusion: he could never leave Mystic Falls. Perhaps never again, at least not whilst Miss Forbes remained And he was Klaus. He never gave up. And he would try again. He would wait for an eternity if he could. Just for her to look at him with her beautiful eyes and for there not to be an expression of disgust within them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aaah hello my lovelies. I initially intended the Klaus POV as a one shot then, then as I had loads of ideas in my head about future Klaroline scenes I just had to blurt them out... The next bit is a lot of dialogue between Klaus/Rebekah (definitely inspired by Pride and Prejudice-style elitism of Miss Bingley and [initially] of Darcy) which will lead up to what I *hope*/think might go down in 3x19... I struggled to find the same groove again but I'm mostly excited about the next chapter (which I'm editing at the moment) which covers the decade dance. There I definitely found my groove again with the dialogue plus the angsty inner monologues of Klaus and Caroline... _

_Your criticism will be appreciated ;)  
><em>  
><em>P.S. It's a sort of running joke with me (between me and a friend) connecting Klaus with many historicalpop culture figures so you may see some familiar names pop up here and there  
><em>_

"Rebekah", Klaus asked, "why are you associating with nice little Matt? I don't want you to break him before he can be with Elena and give me my future supply of hybrids. ''  
>Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes, whilst painting her nails on the sofa in the Original mansion.<br>''Again with the elitism?" she said with resignation. "Maybe I'm sick of playing with toys and I want to grow up. Has that ever occurred to you?''  
>Klaus let out a breathy laugh, ''and that includes receiving a mundane uninspiring high school education I suppose? They don't even teach Latin or the true Greek!"<br>"Nik, they're dead languages. Get over it." He shook his head refusing to acknowledge the fact, never mind that no human spoke it today, they should be appreciated for their beauty and how they inspired the languages of today.  
>"Nik, in all seriousness, can you control your precious Caroline? Urgh she's head of the dance committee and she chose the 70s for the next decade dance. I searched it up and it had the most awful clothes. I miss the 20s Nik! There was class and elegance!''<br>Klaus tensed slightly at the mention of _her _name, ''She's not my Caroline and she most certainly isn't precious. She's decidedly unremarkable,'' he said with defiance, willing it to be true.  
>''Oh please Nik, you were all over her at the ball. It was quite pathetic really. And embarrassing. You were like a love struck teenager.'' Klaus growled lightly, his pride wounded but he shortly regained his composure again. Rebekah really tested his patience at times.<br>He replied curtly with, ''It was a passing fancy I assure you. Her picture merely reminded me of Madame De Pompadour but when she opened her mouth her village upbringing revealed itself.''  
>''Ahahah Nik! Caroline compared to Madame de Pompadour is like comparing trash with gold!''<br>Klaus grinned but inside he wanted to dagger Rebekah. He relished the thought of the dagger piercing through her chest, hearing it slicing through her skin to her heart.  
>He went up to his room, pacing back and forth trying to collect his thoughts in peace. He shook his head in bemusement, Caroline picking the 70s! What a god awful decade! True, Pink Floyd and the Stones were around, but the style! He tried to picture her with wide flares and that ridiculous bird's nest that women liked to wear- most unflattering.<br>At that he heard a commotion downstairs, speak of the angel and she doth appear...  
>''I'm not here to see you evil blood slut, I'm here to see your evil psychopathic brother!'' He smiled, approving of her names for them. At least she thought he hadn't softened up. He was determined to greet her with the up most indifference; he had to be his usual self, full of hollow charms.<br>''Which one?" Rebekah replied snarkily, "I have a lot of psychopathic brothers ...''  
>''You know which one," Caroline said, losing her patience fast, "where the helll is he?''<br>He sped to the staircase where he walked down with a smile on his face, "To what do I owe this pleasure Miss Forbes?'' She looked at him with anger, her eyes flashing and nostrils flaring as she stepped forward. He noted all this with amusement, wondering what could have riled up his angel so.  
>''Don't you Miss Forbes me!" She spat out, "What the hell did you say to Tyler?'' He looked in surprise, raising an eyebrow, he barely interacted with Tyler for weeks.<br>Rebekah took this chance to make her leave, ''urh I'm bored already, Ill leave you two lovebirds to it."  
>She sped out of the house leaving the two of them looking at each other in the foyer. ''I have no idea what you mean love, I haven't seen in him in weeks.''<br>''Don't lie to me! Why does he think there's something going on between us?''  
>He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I assure you sweetheart, I haven't said anything about you apart from asking how you were, which is understandable seeing as I did save your life.''<br>He smiled, knowing it would aggravate her further, ''so anything Tyler detected must be on your side too otherwise he wouldn't have bothered mentioning it. And really, I have no need for another love sick fool around me. I have plenty of hybrids at my disposal. You know where the door is.'' He smiled and gestured to the door behind her.  
>''Urgh! You're so full of yourself. Me the love sick fool? You've been leaving stalkery pictures in my room! How much more clear can I be? I despise you!'' she was enraged, why did Klaus have to interfere and spoil everything with Tyler, everything in Mystic Falls for that matter. She continued,<br>''You've ruined everything! All our lives! It's your fault I'm a vampire! That I'm on the outs with Tyler, that everyone is miserable!''  
>His smile fell and his eyes flashed dangerously, ''anything else? Would you like to blame me for global warming?''<br>She ignored the warning signs and retorted with, ''probably all the bullshit that comes out your mouth generates the extra heat!''  
>At that he chuckled. Then she launched at him, she took him by surprise which was how she managed to cause him to crash unto the wall behind him, causing a painting to collapse. He grew annoyed at that, ''Easy that's a Monet!'' he retaliated, pinning her against the wall opposite.<br>''What is wrong with you? I could rip out your heart so easily! I should do it. I should've done it a long time ago,'' he panted, angry that he couldn't do it, and she knew it. She had the upper hand; this baby vampire has the upper hand on him, Klaus, the immortal hybrid who'd lived for a thousand years.  
>'Do it! Do it then!'' a thrill rose up in him as he realised that she was so close to him, he recognised her intoxicating smell and felt her breath upon his cheeks. Her eyes dilated too, out of fear, he presumed. Why did she have the power to make him doubt himself?<br>He spoke in his calm, dangerous voice, ''I assure you my dear you need not fear me, I had a passing fancy for you to be sure but you mean nothing to me now. Therefore I'll let you walk out of here scratch-free''  
>''Don't tell me that! Tell that to Tyler.''<br>He rolled his eyes, losing interest in the conversation, ''alas you and your little boyfriend's troubles couldn't interest me in the slightest.'' He released his grip on her and stepped back, but she hadn't finished.  
>''I don't care! You caused the problem and now you have to fix it Jekyll!''<br>With that he grinned, ''you think that this is my Jekyll side?''  
>''Yes, and don't think for a second that I buy your 'I fancy you' bs! You're just trying to manipulate me for some ulterior psychopathic motive,'' anger rose up inside him, how could she be so stupid? What on earth could courting her achieve?<br>"Well, if we're going down the manipulation route, you're not entirely innocent either love.''  
>She scoffed, "I had good motives, to help my friends whose lives were in danger''<br>Klaus smiled, "and maybe I had good motives too but I'll guess you'll never know.'' With that he left, leaving Caroline standing on the doorstep, unsure if she had achieved what she came here for.

She couldn't believe that she felt one ounce of sympathy for this monster. All night long at the ball she put up a great defecse but that one stupid little picture had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. And that seed had developed into sapling where she was suddenly unsure of what she wanted in life. She had it all planned out in her human life: win Miss Mystic Falls, marry Matt and have babies. Now, she was stuck in the crappy filler year, dating a werewolf turned hybrid, and living in Mystic Falls. She never possessed a thought of leaving before, and she still didn't now, not whilst her mum, Elena and Bonnie and all her friends remained. But what would she do after they died? She kept rejecting the thought before, not wanting tone pessimistic but Klaus' ideas had penetrated her mind and they weren't going anywhere soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Because I love to tease you sweethearts... plus my computer's being a bitch and won't let me edit my decade dance but it will come up hopefully by tonight... In the meantime, have at this..._

Regret washed over his mind when he remembered how his impulsiveness led to him burning his pictures of _her_. When he was human he would not have fallen for her, then again he was a weak misogynist then. It was what society taught him. Tatya was timid and didn't know her own mind, the ideal woman of the 11th century. Perhaps this was what thrilled him about Caroline, she was strong, stubborn and brutally honest but at the same time warm and full of light. He'd be lying if he said that the chase didn't contribute to the thrill. He rarely doubted himself but even she made him hesitate for a micro second. He had enough vanity to be sure that he could win her over eventually. After all, they had all eternity.

And on this occasion, he had to disagree with the lovely Marquise de Merteuil. The long build up would make for a sweeter reward. He knew he had to play dirty though. He had to plant doubt in her mind and then nourish it so it would grow. Part of him despised how easy it was for him to grasp manipulation but a tiny part just wanted to collapse at her feet and give her everything. He knew he could never do that though. Not ever. He, Klaus, needed to have the upper hand, as he had for a thousand years.

The day of the decade dance came. He could tell because Rebekah had already compelled her Pathetic cheerleader minions to model dresses for her. He could hear the clomping of heels and he decided to go down to see if any of them were pretty enough to eat.  
>He raised an eyebrow when he saw the knee length dresses and court shoes. ''What happened to the 70s theme?'' he asked Rebekah with resigned bemusement.<br>''I won of course, Caroline put up a good fight I'll give her that. Urgh! I hate all these dresses, no one makes any authentic 20s dresses these days, especially in this dreary little town. You really had to dagger me in my white dress didn't you? That was one of a kind!''  
>He rolled his eyes, ''of course, next time I try to save you from your own stubbornness I'll be sure to make you change your clothes first!''<br>''Niik!" She groaned,  
>''What?" He retorted cheekily, "You could always pay Gloria a visit, maybe she could conjure you up a dress...''<br>Rebekah was not amused, ''Oh shut up Nik! You know she hates you; she'd probably create the ugliest dress imaginable! Plus, she's a witch, they're never any fun. They're all 'ooh servants of nature you vampires are all evil!' Bloody judgemental hypocrites!''  
>Klaus smiled, Rebekah really was a treasure, not that he'd ever tell her of course. She had enough big headedness as it was.<br>He thought about his stubborn angel, and how she'd be feeling. He knew she'd put up a great fight, and that she would not take loss well. Even though in this case, he had to agree with Rebekah, the 20s were far superior.  
>He thought of making an appearance, and then internally laughed at himself. He'd attended parties at the Winter Palace and le chậteau de Versailles and now, a village high school dance. It was truly pathetic but a part of him didn't even care. With that, his mind was made up.<br>''So, what time is this dance then?'' he asked Bekah,  
>''At eight. Please don't tell me you're actually going? She isn't worth it Nik, and I swear if I have to see you drooling all over her again I'll vomit!''<br>Klaus growled, his pride wounded, Rebekah knew how to torture him. He pinned her to the wall, his hybrid yellow eyes showing. Then he paused and kissed her forehead. An unusually intimate gesture, the last time he did something like that was when he was torturing Katerina. Speaking of, he'd let her think she was free for the moment, the best time to catch someone was when they'd let their guard down. He'd make sure she'd wish she died soon enough.  
>''I just don't want her to get under your skin Nik''<br>He smiled, thinking how late it was for that. She was already in his blood. Her spirit was all that sustained him.  
>He replied with fondness, ''don't you worry little sister. You play with your toy and I'll play with mine.''<br>''Yes but who's pulling the strings really Nik?''


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, so my computer refrained from her bitchery, (her name is Heidi btw) et voila: ze decade dance for your disposal. I'm doing this now when I really should be revising genetics for my degree but anyway..._

_As always, criticism is welcome Otherwise I'll start getting delusions about being an actual writer lol_

Klaus sped to outside of Caroline's house. He remained in the shadows, waiting for her to leave. Sure enough, there she was wrapped up in a big jacket so he couldn't see and judge her outfit. She made her way alone to her car. Once it sped off, he smiled. Now the real fun can begin...

He turned up for the dance in his customary black jumper. He had decided to attend he certainly wasn't going to dress up and make a fool of himself even more than he had already. And if what Rebekah said was true- though it was probably mostly exaggeration- then it would be pretty obvious to everyone that he favoured the blonde. It had already been used as a weakness against him but he didn't regret getting angry at her. He'd choose family first. Always and forever. He had enough confidence in his indestructibility to not be concerned with the Salvatores. In fact, he relished it. Let them think they had the upper hand, knowing his weakness, he'd surprise them soon enough.

As he occupied himself with mocking the cheap tacky decorations of the high school gym he heard a familiar laugh. Innocent and childlike, radiating joy. He smiled and turned to gaze at the beholder. She looked... like there was a glow about her and every other woman dimmed in comparison. So much so, that he barely noticed the doppelgänger and the witch beside her. He twitched slightly, a tiny movement which would be unseen by the human eye. His fingers longed for a pencil of some kind to etch out the vision before. So it would lay imprinted on paper before him for eternity.

He watched how her dress shimmered when she took a step forward, like a waterfall. He made a note of where the rays of light hit her face. And her hair... how he wanted to feel it beneath his hands. As if she could feel his heavy gaze she looked up, the smile disappeared from her face and the colour rose in cheeks as her jaw set in defiance. Far from putting him off it drew him closer, he knew not how he manage to walk but walk to her he did.  
>Her eyebrows rose as he approached, ''if you're going to ask me to dance, forget it and go stalk someone else more desperate.'' He smiled, rebelling in her strong spirited retort. Not that he had any intention of doing what she said.<br>''Quite the contrary my dear, I was merely planning on fixing a snack. Those two behind you look quite tasty. Full of energy, if you get my drift.''  
>Her eyes lit up in panic, ''you can't!''<br>''I will, that is, if you're not going to dance with me I will have to find my own amusement elsewhere.''  
>She scoffed, ''God, the only way you can get girls to dance with you is by threatening someone? That is so...''<br>He filled in the gaps for her, ''Psychopathic? Evil?''  
>Her eyes changed and narrowed as she said, ''sad, that is so sad,'' as if she actually pitied him. Pitied him? Klaus, he was indestructible and she felt pity for him. Anger and something else rose up inside him too.<p>

He held out his hand for her. She sighed and took it, following him onto the dancefloor. He put his hand on her waist, feeling the indentation of her soft curves. Their cool hands touched as they swayed to a light jazz beat. With the 20s theme, he couldn't help but think of Chicago. He remembered watching Rebekah and Stefan dance with fondness and a hint of envy too. He watched as people around him fell in love, surrounded in warmth whilst he had the burden of keeping his family in coffins to protect them from Mikael unable to afford any emotion to interfere with his greater agenda.  
>These dark thoughts clouded his mind and he held onto her tighter. She made a slight grimace. As if awoken from a dream he said, ''did I hurt you?'' in a soft voice.<br>''No, just... It makes me uncomfortable that's all.'' He continued in his strange quiet voice,  
>''That's strange. It makes me feel the exact opposite.'' Their eyes met for a painstakingly long second. He detected surprise, and then disapproval as she broke off their gaze and looked over his shoulder. He wanted to forcibly turn her head towards him but he was content with feeling her body close to him. Whilst he was admiring the image of her curls tumbling down, she broke off his reverie by saying, ''I don't get it. I don't get you at all. You're evil and psychopathic. You shouldn't draw romantic pictures and be charming. It's wrong!''<br>His eyes twinkled as he grinned, ''Liking to draw is wrong?''  
>She rolled her eyes. ''You know what I mean!''<br>Taking advantage of her hesitation he impulsively blurted out, ''I want to show you something.''  
>She raised her eyebrows, ''erm, that sounds a lot like a flasher.'' He was confused, modern slang he presumed. ''No, come with me.'' She gave him a snarky look, ''there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you!''<br>He groaned in frustration, then smiled, ''ok then, well if you don't mind I'm starving in a place full of blood bags so I'll just go and -''  
>She suddenly looked panicked, 'you wouldn't! There's a hundred people here!''<br>''Do you want to risk calling my bluff?'' he asked, knowing he had her ensnared. This was manipulation, cried a deeper part of his mind. His conscious didn't care.  
>She sighed, ''fine, let's go. As long as you promise not to kill anyone.''<br>He smiled, ''all you have to do is ask'', echoing himself from their first now so precious encounter.

He reached out for her hand but she shook it off. "Follow me then, and try to keep up." He sped through the forest ducking trees, feeling elated and free. A part of him belonged to the wild. His werewolf side he supposed. They reached her house, and stopped outside her bedroom. He stopped to observe her facial features. Disorientation then confusion clouded her face.  
>''Erm, wow! You wanted to show me my house? You've really outdone yourself this time!''<br>He smiled, and he didn't even have to fake it. ''Yes so I may have taken a few liberties tonight.''  
>"If you mean threatening innocent people then yes you have!''<br>He loved her witty retorts, ''well I wouldn't call those liberties love, more like necessary evils to achieve the goal.''  
>''Which is...?'' She replied.<br>He smiled, knowing it would add to her growing frustration and mystery of it all. He opened the front door for her, ''After you my dear.'' She rolled her eyes,  
>''That's right, poor vampire Barbie can't even open a door.''<br>He grinned, it was happening a lot lately, ''well I'm sure you can, don't be mistaken that I had gentlemanly intentions though, I just wanted to see you walk in front of me.''  
>She blushed then scoffed. ''There we are ladies and gentlemen, the first perverted misogynistic thing you've said to me. Now we have confirmation that you're a man.''<br>He took pleasure in the way she said perverted and used it to his advantage to flirt and said ''well, it certainly won't be the last perverted thing I'll ever say to you if I have anything to do about it!''  
>He was sure she'd scoff and look at him with a deadly defiant attitude, ''so when she looked at his lips for half a second he was sure he'd been hallucinating. She then looked straight in his eyes, ''so, what are you going to show me? If it's my diary that'll be the biggest disappointment of the century!''<br>''No, I'm afraid that title's reserved for the anointment of Carol Anne Duffy as poet laureate,'' she looked in bemusement, ''ok... I'm just going to nod my head and pretend I know what you're talking about so we can get to the point.''  
>He led the way into her bedroom, and she gasped as a colour explosion met her eyes. Sparkles everywhere radiated from a disco ball in the middle of her room. Posters of Pink Floyd and Star Wars, Grease and Saturday Night Fever were plastered on her walls, along with records on her table with an old fashioned gramophone. She ran to it and flicked through, the Stones, Deep Purple and Kiss till she found Abba then she played the record on the machine.<br>''I knew you'd pick Abba, you have terrible music taste!''  
>At the chuckle of Klaus, she came crashing down to reality. If this was done by any man other than Klaus... But it wasn't and she couldn't forget what he'd done. The memories flooded her consciousness and she mentally scolded herself for forgetting herself. Then the incredibly personal gesture of the scene touched her. How did he even know, she thought.<br>She turned around, and he was alarmed by the serious subdued look on her face.  
>''You need to leave,'' she said, ''now.''<br>His eyes flooded with hurt, ''Caroline...'' he desperately said her name, having no idea how he intended to express his thoughts to her. He didn't have too though.  
>Her voice was quiet but defiant and strong. ''This, whatever this is, has gone on too long and you need to leave. Please!''<br>The way she said please, high pitched and broken would have made his heart falter if he had one.  
>''Very well. Good night Caroline.'' he whispered and shot out.<br>Caroline was now close to tears, she hated how he said her name, how he almost got to her, how he chose her. What did it say about her if she was a sociopathic magnet! She felt her old insecurities flame up and tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed the gramophone and threw it at her wall. She ripped off the posters and destroyed all the records in a desperate rage. Until she got to the Abba record, and she hugged it close to her, collapsing to the floor unleashing all her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

_Quite a lengthy chapter this is... and the Klaroline tension builds up... you might hate me but this is going to be quite the slow burn but when it ignites... it will be destructive 3_

_Man, it was so hard to write Tyler, the guy's just so simple and...simple, unfortunately have to include Forwood scenes because I want it to be as realistic as possible... :D _

It took a considerable amount of self-control to take leave of her. His body was screaming to stay but he saw her desperation and something in him reacted to that. He wondered if he'd gone too far. He just wanted to give her what she wanted, didn't she understand that? He'd give her anything, the whole world. He wondered in the end, whether he'd done more harm than good...

The next day, he found the Abba record left on his doorstep. He cursed himself for going to the woods to feed, missing an opportunity to see her. Though she was probably intentionally avoiding him. He came across Tyler from time to time and the sight of him drove him crazy, he would rip out his heart if it wasn't for how it would affect Caroline. He regretted his impulsiveness which led to him turning Tyler to a hybrid so now he could live for an eternity too. He could be patient though; Caroline would be fed up of the brainless dull dog before long.

He returned the Abba record in her room, leaving a note saying that it was hers. He thought of leaving her his drawing of her at the decade dance but he refrained, maybe in the future. She'd smile when he would show her, surprised that he would have remembered it decades later. Then he'd tell her that he'd remember everything about her. Oh God- he was truly pathetic. He needed to stop thinking. Time for another hunt.

-

The days for Caroline went excruciatingly slowly. She dragged herself to school but even cheerleading lost its appeal. Taking advantage of her passivity Rebekah had stepped up in her Queen Bee position and in this point in time Caroline couldn't care less. She had more important things to worry about. Like Tyler. He was still struggling to break the sire bond although he tried to remain positive. It became increasingly difficult for her to return his smiles. Ever since her birthday she'd prepared herself to accept that they couldn't be together.

At the thought of her birthday brought other memories, like Klaus feeding her his blood and implanting his brainwashing seductive thoughts in her head. And she couldn't get rid of them.

Every time she thought of Klaus she felt guilty. Because of Tyler, he deserved someone who didn't give up on him, and Elena, for all Klaus had done to her, aunt Jenna. She wished that he hadn't noticed her. It made it much harder for her to hate him when he was doing these romantic gestures. She still hated him. She knew she did. But it was still harder all the same. She felt a twinge of guilt and discomfort when she kept getting chosen to be Klaus-bait. Discomfort at how she sometimes found tiny moments where things were different and guilt- for any time in which she actually smiled for real. Like when he asked her about her hopes and dreams. No one had ever asked her that before. No one cared. It was all 'save Elena' 24/7, which was ok because she loved her but it got too much at times. She started to understand Elena's dilemma with Damon... It was wrong and all kinds of dangerous.

It had been weeks since the decade dance, and Klaus had not seen Caroline. He thought about her but he had been preoccupied with trying to find the remainder of the white oak stakes which had mysteriously disappeared. He required the Bennett witch's help in locating them, interestingly he didn't have to threaten but promise that he could locate her pathetic mother.  
>He felt bitterness, his father hated him... And he could understand why, Mikael wasn't his true father, but his mother tried to kill him too. She killed the woman he loved, put a curse on him so he would be alone forever. The next time she showed up he would kill her. And this time he would burn the body so she would stay dead. <p>

Curious of what Caroline was occupying herself with, he asked Rebekah about her ridiculous venture in secondary school.  
>''I'm the most popular girl in school and I'm this close to taking over Caroline's spot of head of the cheerleading squad. She's been so boring lately. We've got a game on Saturday and Tyler's leading.''<br>He smiled; he certainly would not mind seeing Caroline in the tiny little uniform these so-called cheerleaders wore. ''Well, I think as your older brother it would only be right that I attend and support my little sister.''  
>She rolled her eyes, 'yeah right Nik, you just want to oggle at half naked girls.''<br>''Well, that is an added bonus I suppose.''  
>''Matt's hand's healed so he'll be playing too. Providing Kol doesn't break his other one. The lunatic! Hopefully he'll be too busy trying to chat up the witch. God, why do all my brothers have such bad taste in women?''<br>He tensed at that as Kol walked in, ''What was that about me and a group of lovely cheerleaders?''  
>Rebekah threw a pillow at him, ''in your dreams Kol, stay away from my cheerleaders, I don't want them drooling after you!<br>''Your cheerleaders? Are you an invert now?''  
>''Oh shut up Kol!'' Rebekah stormed out.<br>Kol turned to Klaus, with a dangerous twinkle in his eye, ''So... I might attend this game too then; God knows I need some amusement in this boring little town. Babysitting in Denver was so boring, you owe me big time Nik!''

-

The day of the game came. Caroline showered and put her make up on, dressed in her uniform and stopped to look in the mirror. She was determined to go out and be her usual perky self but her heart wasn't really in it as of late. She would go and try to put on a brave face for Tyler while he was going through the tough time but even he had noticed that she'd been... distant lately. She nodded to herself and said, 'Ok,' riling herself up. She'd go, smile and kiss Tyler before his game and cheer her heart out. All thoughts that were depressing and about _him_ would stay in this room. 

''Hey,'' Caroline crept up to Tyler, ''good luck,'' she said before she kissed him. He was surprised before he smiled and kissed her back.  
>''Now I feel like I can take on the entire football team by myself.''<br>She laughed, ''you could anyway, ''you are a hybrid you know...'' then the smile disappeared from her lips as quickly as it came. Tyler sensed her worry and squeezed her hand.  
>''As long as I have you I can face anything.'' She faked a smile, inside she felt guilty that she couldn't believe that they would be able to face it all. She gazed around at the bleachers until she saw a face.<br>''You've got to be kidding me!'' She exclaimed. What was a thousand year old vampire doing at a high school game? She didn't like the answer very much.  
>Tyler followed her gaze, ''what the hell? Is he bothering you again?'' he asked. She could see the anger forming in his features and not wanting to risk a confrontation between the two of them she shook her head and said, ''Don't worry. It's fine. I can take care of myself you know'' and with that she kissed him passionately, more passionately than she would usually be comfortable doing in public. She wanted to send a message. Tyler was relieved for now, though he couldn't help feeling a sense of dread as he ran to the field. <p>

As Klaus watched the way she grabbed the dog and kissed him, bile rose up inside him. A strong wave of jealousy and anger hit him. He knew she was doing it to get a rise out of him and it worked. He felt murderous. Good thing he was in a place full of humans. He picked out two girls nearby and approached them, with every intention of seducing them and then draining them dry.

Caroline grew smug, as if she had won the victory. Just to be sure, she looked over her shoulder to check if he'd gone. But no, he was still there and he had his arms over two girls leading them away from the bleachers. She suddenly panicked, what if he was going to kill them. She had to put a stop to it. She dropped her pom poms and started to run. Dana noticed and said "where are you going? We need you for the pyramid!"  
>Looking over her shoulder she shouted "not now Dana!"<br>As she reached the bleachers, Klaus looked up in surprise. This was an interesting turn of events. He daren't hope that she was jealous.  
>"What are you doing?" Caroline panted. "These are my classmates."<br>Klaus smiled, "why? Care to join our party? There's plenty of blood to go round. I think I could manage one and a half. I eat like a pig. Or maybe the dog analogy would be more fitting in this instance." He laughed at his own joke, pointing to himself, "You know, because I'm a hybrid and all."  
>At the mention of blood, one of the girls started to tremble, saying "what? Are you going to kill me?" Klaus grabbed her gently, looking into her eyes, compelling her, saying "You don't need to be afraid love."<br>Caroline grew scared, knowing that both the girls needed to be afraid, very afraid.  
>"Yes, they do!" Impulsively she grabbed the other girl saying "Go. Run as fast as you can and don't look back." She did the same with the other whilst Klaus looked in amusement.<br>"Aw, you spoiled the fun love. Now I'll have to go find some other people to eat."  
>She stood up to him, "No you won't. Not here."<br>He sped close to her, looking down on her. "You're either awfully brave or awfully stupid to try to stop me."  
>"It's the right thing to do." He rolled his eyes, "Please don't tell me you're on the awful Stefan bunny diet."<br>"No, I get my blood from blood bags. I don't kill people. It's wrong."  
>Gently, he pushed back her hair from her face, she tensed, in what she presumed could only be due to fear, "We're vampires. We're wrong." He said in a soft voice.<br>Distracted, she heard a commotion on the field, she turned around and Tyler was running up to them. He must have noticed she had gone and saw them standing close to each other. She quickly darted out of Klaus' reach. Too late for Tyler though. "What the hell is going on here Caroline?"  
>"He took two girls and he was going to kill them, I had to stop him."<br>"That's not what it looked like to me," He retorted furiously, his old angry side coming out. She was worried; she hadn't seen this side of him for a long time. She was hurt also, that he immediately assumed the worst.  
>"Because you came after I compelled them to run. You don't actually think that I want to be in this position?"<br>"I don't know what to think Caroline. And you," he turned to Klaus, who pointed to himself in mock shock and made a confused face, "you need to back off." Klaus smiled, as Caroline shouted, "no Tyler don't. It's not worth it."  
>Klaus, taunting Tyler said, "yes, Tyler, if you value your life, I'd listen to your girlfriend."<br>"Oh, you've remembered that she's my girlfriend now?"  
>"Well, for now I suppose. I have a bad memory though I'll probably need reminding again tomorrow," he joked. Caroline groaned in frustration as Klaus' endless jokes were just making Tyler angrier and angrier.<br>"Forget it Tyler, let's go." She tried to pull his arm to go. He refused to budge though. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me you're going to leave Caroline alone."  
>Klaus smiled and said in a light voice, "I'm afraid I can't do that Tyler." Tyler growled and launched at him, but Caroline intercepted between him and Klaus, blocking them. Tyler grew hurt, "why are you just taking this Caroline? Do you, "his voice breaking, "do you actually want this?" She was hurt, then anger washed over her, " can't believe you'd even ask me that? After all we've been through Tyler!"<br>"Well, what am I supposed to think?"  
>"You're supposed to know I'm your girlfriend and wouldn't do that to you! Now go away, or calm down."<br>He retorted with, "I'm not going anywhere."  
>She groaned, she wanted to protect Tyler from Klaus. More than anything she wanted to leave these two masochistic bastards but she was scares that if she went, Klaus would rip Tyler's heart out. Therefore she swallowed her pride and anger and said to him gently, "please Tyler, for me. Just leave." He looked at her in resignation and walked off.<br>"Well, that was quite a spectacle. Trouble in paradise?"  
>She didn't want to dignify his question with an answer. "You need to stop. Just stop! What do you want from me?"<br>"Everything," he said seriously. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Right," she still had trouble believing it wasn't for some greater agenda. He stepped forward, "I want you. And the sooner you grasp that the better. What can I do to make you believe me?"  
>"It doesn't matter, I belong to Tyler, and the sooner you grasp that the better."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Urgh... forming sentences for Tyler to say was so depressing I almost gave up writing... but I promise lots of Klaroline to make up for it :D _

...

''I belong to Tyler and the sooner you grasp that the better.''  
>These words haunted him. She wasn't an object to belong to anyone, let alone a dog. He knew that it would be better if he left her alone but he couldn't do it. She had taken residency in his thoughts and his desire for her was at a high. He remembered touching her hair, her beautiful golden hair and wanting more.<p>

Caroline, in the mean time, stayed clear of Tyler throughout the whole weekend. She was still hurt and angry that he had so little faith in her that he'd think she'd welcomed Klaus' attentions. She couldn't let her mind linger on Klaus though, that was too dangerous.

On Monday, she tried her up most to be involved more in the cheerleading squad, she was Caroline Forbes, and no man was going to drag her down. She hung out with them the whole day so that she didn't have to face Tyler. She knew the confrontation was inevitable though. And sure enough after school, Tyler soon came knocking on her door.  
>''I'm sorry Caroline.'' She rolled her eyes, ''for what?''<br>Hurt rose in his eyes as he said, ''for doubting you. I should know better.''  
>''Yes you should.''<br>''So is that it?'' ''What?'' She responded, losing her patience.  
>''You're just going to brush me off?''<br>''What should I do? Please tell me.''  
>''Tell me that you forgive me.'' She sighed, that wasn't the problem. ''I do. I do forgive you Tyler. I'm just hurt.''<br>''You're hurt? Do you know how much pain I'm going through for you? And to find that you're being distant with me?''  
>She was mad, was she supposed to feel grateful for that? ''Oh please, don't put yourself through pain on my account. Do it for yourself Tyler, so you can be free.''<br>Then she blurted out something that had been on her mind for ages, ''what are we going to do in the future Tyler?''  
>He looked surprised, '''what do you mean?''<br>''I mean when all our human friends and family die, what will we do? Where will we go?''  
>''I don't know, Mystic Falls is my home, I'll stay here I guess. What the hell has gotten into you lately? We don't need to worry about that now.''<br>''In case you haven't noticed we're vampires now.''  
>''Ok seriously Caroline, you sound different, not like yourself.''<br>She scoffed, ''oh let me guess, it's Klaus right?''  
>Without allowing him to answer she slammed the door in his face. She was frustrated at him not wanting to think about the future. Did that mean he didn't envisage being with her forever?<p>

The main reason she was so angry was that she knew Tyler had been right. She was influenced by Klaus' talk of the future. Maybe she wanted to raise herself, travel the world and see different cultures. She couldn't be stuck in Mystic Falls her whole life. Maybe Tyler could but she couldn't. So where did that leave them?

Watching Tyler go through his transformation again was painful. She couldn't bare it anymore. She decided to go to Klaus and beg him to release Tyler from the sire bond. The last time she told him they ended up in an argument but maybe if what he kept saying to her was true...maybe it could be different this time.

Arriving at the doorstep of the original mansion, she suddenly hesitated, what if she didn't mean as much to him than he'd be willing to free Tyler for. She dismissed this distressing thought, tugged at her low-cut figure hugging black dress and stormed in. Klaus had already heard her come in and was awaiting her. Her slight hesitation hadn't escaped his notice and he smiled as he greeted her in a manner of childlike surprise, ''Caroline, to what do I owe this pleasure?''  
>She got straight to the point, ''I came to tell you to free Tyler of his sire bond.''<p>

He laughed at the audacity of her, ''didn't we already have this conversation?''  
>She closed the gap between them so that they were standing face to face. Little did she know the effect she was having on him, ''please,'' she panted, ''I'll do anything...'' she said desperately, looking up at his eyes meaningfully, biting her lip in nervousness. She felt timid and insecure suddenly. This was a stupid idea; he'd never go for it.<br>She watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise when he grasped her meaning. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, and she felt scared at how she didn't find it repulsive. He pushed back a stand of her hair then he lowered his face slowly and she closed her eyes in anticipation. But no lips met hers. She felt his head brush her shoulder as he whispered, ''not like this.''  
>She grew annoyed, ''oh I'm sorry, is there another way you'd like to do it? Like out in the woods dog boy,'' her frustration and hurt turned to venom, lashing out at him. He growled and pinned her to the wall, ''what makes you think you're worth losing a hybrid over?''<p>

She laughed, ''see that right there is your problem. You're afraid that no one will ever love you for you so you have your little hybrid slaves because they give you that warm and fuzzy feeling inside. But it's not real! You can keep making hybrids but you'll still be alone forever. You're just ruining peoples' lives, Tylers, Elena's...''  
>She was abruptly cut off as his lips crashed down on hers. Literally. He crushed his lips with strength so she couldn't resist even if she wanted to. Once she showed that she wouldn't fight him off his lips softened into a gentle kiss but she didn't want that. She didn't want to be able to think.<br>She deepened it, slipping her tongue in and he responded enthusiastically running one hand through her hair and holding her tight to him with the other at the small of her back, wanting to mould her into him, as if he were scared that she would disappear. He broke off to kiss her neck, ripping off her jacket in the process. His lips worked their way down, then he ripped off her dress that was in his way. In any other circumstance she would've exclaimed but at this moment in time she couldn't care less.  
>He proceeded to rip off her bra and circled his tongue around her breasts in turn then took one in his mouth and bit on it, sucking her blood. Her soft moans turned to screams. When he had enough she ripped his shirt off furiously and fangs protruding, she sank them into his neck, it made her even more euphoric than when she drank it the first time and it fuelled her desire even more.<br>Once he was sure she had taken enough to heal herself of his bite and any future ones, he grabbed her and pinned her to the floor, resuming his trail of kisses and licking.  
>Then when he gently opened her thighs she trembled in anticipation. Feeling the ruffle of his hair on the inside of her thighs made her shiver and she felt herself going wetter. He got to work with his tongue knowing how to play and tease her, kissing the insides of her thighs before he travelled closer and closer. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head in further in desperation, the teasing was unbearable.<br>No one had ever gone down on her, not like that. She had tried to enjoy Tyler but he was too hasty, thinking that sheer speed would make her cum but it was mostly about the build up as well as technique. Klaus knew how to tease and build up; he had a thousand years of experience she supposed. She felt herself coming to the climax and Klaus placed a few fingers in her to aid her then bit her inner thigh and with that she released and convulsed. She was panting and ready for more and she eagerly kissed him when he came back up, she could taste her juices but it didn't disgust her.  
>She ripped off his pants and rolled on top wanting to dominate him now, but Klaus wasn't having any of it. He wanted to hear her beg for him and know that it was him making her feel this way. He wanted to give her the fucking of her life. To have this night imprinted on her forever so he would be in her system. He came inside her and they grinded in rhythm as he pushed deeper and deeper increasing the speed to vampire levels until she thought she would collapse. He said her name hoarsely and it turned her on, the way he made her name sound exotic, and helped her cum, her nails digging into his back, releasing her juices. Klaus held it in until he felt the inner pull and finally released too.<p>

As they revelled in the aftermath, all was silent apart from their unsteady breathing. Klaus' face hovered above her, his necklace weighing down her on her chest, as he smiled and said in a raspy voice, "ready to go again?''  
>''What? Again?'' she whispered, using all the energy she could muster. She had barely recovered from this one. He grinned as he touched her cheek gently, ''of course. What? Don't tell me Tyler's stamina not up to scratch?'' She growled in fury as she rolled over so she was on top, she'd show him stamina.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_I really hope that the Klaroline smut wasn't cringe worthy- I found it quite hard to write...much easier to imagine in my head lol...  
>Aaand the walk of shame... or stut of shame :D<em>

  
>Caroline woke up to the dimming sunlight pouring in the room. She was dazed as she didn't recognise the bedroom that she was in then she remembered her whereabouts. She was in Klaus' bed. How? She was never one for over nighters- she'd never even slept around Tyler's. Klaus must've earned it, that or she was so exhausted that she dropped off. She didn't remember falling into bed, Klaus must have placed her there after.<p>

She lost count of how many times they did it, and the different positions. She used muscles she never even knew existed before. If she was human she would've been covered in bruises. Animalistic that it was.

''Sleeping beauty has finally arisen.'' Klaus swept in the room with a smile, he bent down to her to kiss her but she turned her head to the side. She felt disgusted and ashamed of herself. He withdrew, ignoring the sting he felt, ''very well, are you hungry?'' She shook her head, ''you know how much blood I took.''  
>He smiled in remembrance, she <em>had <em>been quite hungry last night, "I meant this kind of hungry", then he offered out a plate of strawberries to her.

She was surprised at his thoughtfulness then reached out to take one. She suddenly felt conscious that he was watching her every move. As if her to eating the strawberry would be a sensuous act to turn him on. On purpose she stuffed the strawberry whole in her mouth as she munched hungrily, hoping to disappoint him.

Little did she know it would the opposite effect. There were no pretences with her to try and be sexy to him, like other women had tried. She just was. The night had passed better for him then he had ever imagined in his dreams. Her willingness and daring to try everything and experiment. Her ability to keep up. The way she said his name.  
>Once she'd finished eating the strawberries, she remembered her purpose in coming here. ''So are you going to release Tyler?''<br>He grew angry at the mention of his name but on the outside he appeared jovial. ''Now I never promised that did I love?''  
>''What?'' she said in desperation, hurt and confused, as she rose up in the bed. When his eyes moved down, she consciously remembered that she was naked and she slid back down, covering herself with the sheets.<br>She looked out the window as she said, ''so it was all for nothing?'' He smiled and sat down on the bed, ''I wouldn't say _nothing_,'' he said softly. Still looking out the window she laughed darkly, ''that's right, you got what you wanted now you can leave me alone.''  
>He roughly moved her head so she had no choice but to meet his eyes. ''Far be it from me, I've had a small taste of you but that was just the appetiser.'' She was scared of the intensity of his gaze. It couldn't be true. Hope arose inside her. Then maybe she hadn't screwed it up for Tyler.<br>''You won't have me again that's for sure.'' she said spitefully, ''not if you don't release Tyler!'' He growled and got up, trying to compose himself, annoyed that she kept mentioning him, ''are you sure you want me to do that? I think you just want an excuse to come and see me!''  
>Her heart faltered for her moment, as she then burst into laughter, '''what? You're delusional. I hate you.''<br>Taking a long last look at her, he smiled and said, ''that's not what you said last night.''

She grew angry and grabbed the lamp on the bedside cabinet, throwing it towards him but he heard it coming and dodged it. When it crashed on the hallway, she heard him laughing as he walked down the stairs. She looked out for her clothes; they were all laid on a chair for her. She took her time putting them on and went down, as she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw through an open door to the living room where he sitting on the sofa with some papers. Then she realised in panic, what if his brothers were about, or worse Rebekah. ''Are your family about?'' she asked tentatively. He didn't look up, too consumed in his drawing. He just stated mischievously, ''don't worry I put a sock on the front door.'' She laughed, ''Yeah right.''  
>He smiled, ''in all seriousness they probably heard you down the street you were so loud.''<br>She was embarrassed suddenly and he revelled in it.  
>''In any case love they'll know to stay clear of the house for at least the next two days.''<br>''Two days?'' she replied, dazed. She barely survived the evening.  
>''Maybe next time,'' he said with a smile.<br>She hated his cockiness. ''There'll be no next time. I made a mistake is all.'' She said in defiance. He angered at that and sped close to her, ''your mind is saying that now but your body will scream for me, _ache_ for me like mine does for you. And nothing that boy does will ever live up to it, '' with that he sighed, ''I can show you the world Caroline, you want it, last night you showed me.''  
>It was so hard not to give in and be seduced by his hypnotic voice and enchanting eyes which had lit up with excitement and intensity. But the mention of Tyler had made her guilty, ''don't tell me what I want. You may have had my body but my heart belongs to Tyler,''<br>He growled in frustration, slamming his hand on the wall next to them. ''They're one and the same. I'm inside you now. And you'll start craving me again.'' She pushed him away, ''I wouldn't hold your breath.''

He smiled as she sped off. Drowning in her smell, he licked his lips remembering the taste of her. He always liked to use sex as a way to show his dominance, but he had to admit after last night, the sight of her on top of him and her sweet breasts dangling sent a deep thrill inside him. It was nothing for him to hold on and be patient until she came; he enjoyed her orgasms as much as she did, seeing her let go gave him pleasure too. He was satisfied, yet the events of last night, instead of making the need for her cease, it caused him to feel a deeper ache. His body longed for her familiar home and he knew that they were bound now. He showed her what a thousand years of love making taught you, and he opened her eyes to a world outside of Mystic Falls, her own development would make her realise she had outgrown Tyler. The only thing standing in their way was her stubborn pride. And that was a force to be reckoned with.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note to self: Never edit at 2am again  
>Thank you guys for following and every kind encouraging review brings a huge smile to my face. And even if you're one of the anonymous visitors who are honouring me with reading this mediocre drabble thank you.<br>I hope I'm doing Klaroline the least bit of justice-  
>Haters to the left! A bit more... now shuffle forward a bit, great now jump into the fiery pit of hell. Thanks. <strong>_

It was a game of manipulation. That's all it was to them, Caroline thought. She tried to manipulate him for Tyler's sake, and he her because he was just sick and psychopathic. He said before that he didn't want another love sick fool around him but he lied. That's all he wanted, and that's why he'd never have her heart. If she could help it.

She needed to call it off with Tyler, it wasn't fair that she was treating him this way. It would be better, that way she could still help him without the extra helping of guilt she felt for betraying him. She really hoped that in this case the ends justified the means.

...

News travelled fast. 'I'm sorry to hear the bad news Caroline.'' She ignored him continuing to walk on the route to her house from Bonnie's. He realised that she wouldn't talk about it so he tried again.  
>''I don't understand why you've walked in human speed the whole time.'' She rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't.<br>''I used to walk this way when I was human. I don't expect you to understand.'' He felt a twinge of hurt, and pain at the remembrance of his human life. There was no arrogance in his voice when he said ''I do understand. I used to walk this way to you know. I used to meet girls by that forest there.''  
>She scoffed, ''yeah you're one hell of a Casanova.''<br>He smiled, ''I don't know where that expression came from. I knew Casanova. He was gay.''  
>She raised her eyebrows and laughed, '''no way!'' then she remembered herself and who she was talking to and her laughter turned to a sigh.<br>''We also used to come to the forest to see the wolves, even though it was forbidden. Then we gazed at the stars.''  
>''I never really got star gazing. It looks like just a bunch of dots to me.'' ''A bunch of dots?'' he said incredulously. She continued to look at him indifferently, watching as a smile crept up on his face. It was a truly child like smile, full of joy and innocence, but she knew she could never trust it. Not ever.<br>He took her hand and cupped it in both of his, ''will you let me show you?'' he asked tentatively. She rolled her eyes, she doubted he'd take no for an answer anyway. He never had before. She sighed, not like she had anything better to do. At least he wasn't asking her to go drain innocent people. She took comfort in the fact that as long as he was with her, other people wouldn't be in danger. 'Go on then.''  
>He took her hand and guided her to a clearing in the forest; she was surprised that he didn't morph into vamp speed like he usually did. He was patient as she stumbled a few times in her heeled boots. He didn't want to rush and spoil this moment. He wanted to treasure every second that he was in her presence, and pay homage to his human life.<br>Once he was satisfied with a spot where there was a clear view of the night sky, he removed some branches that were on the ground and sat down. She lay down next to him, consciously keeping a safe distance from him. She looked up at the stars, they were pretty for sure but it just looked like a messy array to her.  
>''Try to imagine a shape.'' he said softly. She sighed, "ooh look! A sheep'' she said half sarcastically. He laughed, and the childlike carefree manner returned. It was like he really did suffer from multiple personality disorder. That or it was an act.<br>''I can see your face in the stars.''  
>''What? You're lying!'' He smiled, ''you can see any shape you want if you know where to look. Here, I'll show you.'' He took her fingers with his hand gently and pointed it to the sky. ''There's the outline of your face,'' he said, as he guided her hand from star to star and tracing the pattern. She took note of every star they crossed, highlighting it in her mind. Then he filled in her facial features and lastly her hair. She gasped in shock. She looked way prettier in the stars than she did in real life. Did he really see in that way? She became aware of the fact that their hands were still touching. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, leaving a light butterfly kiss on them. Their faces were so close that they could kiss but that gesture brought her crashing down to reality.<br>''You shouldn't do that,'' she said angrily, as she threw his hand away. ''Just wave your hands, do something sweet and expect people to drop everything to be at your disposal. I can't forget everything you've done!'' She got up off the ground as he sat up, looking at her with sad, pensive eyes.  
>''Do you think a man can be capable of change?'' he asked.<br>Caroline used to think so, Tyler was a d-bag with anger problems before, he learned composure and turned out to be sweet and caring. But Tyler hadn't murdered god knows how many innocents over the years.  
>''I think a man can change, if he wants it bad enough. But you're not a man. You're a monster.'' Without knowing the full effects on her words, she left him, vamp speeding out of the forest.<p>

He couldn't respond to that. He knew he was a monster and not just physically. That's why everyone left him, why no one loved him. For a thousand years he'd walked the earth not giving a damn about anyone else, killing and using people for his own selfish needs. He didn't regret it though, because it would all lead him here to Mystic Falls. He could afford to let his guard down now that his family was unlinked and out of danger.  
>He looked at the stars, seeing her face, as he dwelled on her words, 'a man can change if he wants it bad enough,' he didn't know about that. He wanted to, but spending a thousand years as selfish and murderous was more than a bad habit. It was second nature to him.<br>And if he changed, what then? They walk out into the sunset together? He knew she would never forgive him for what he'd done, and he didn't blame her. He was an idiot for thinking he could have a claim on her. She was above him in all senses.  
>He didn't want to taint her with his association, or be the reason she felt disgusted with herself. He should just count his losses whilst trying to do one good thing before he moved on. ''Farewell sweet Caroline,'' he whispered up to the stars as he departed from this now precious forest.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's kind of hilarious how I'm just sort of making this up as I go along, yet it just feels so natural... maybe that's not really a great thing to admit but whatever... I'm getting ideas daily and just blurting them out because I have no idea how this will last... :D I think this is just my way of coping through the Vampire Diaries hellatus... As always, feel free to drop a review and criticise me ;)**_

''No hard feelings mate.'' Klaus said, in a jovial voice to Tyler.  
>''No hard- I lost everything because of you!'' Klaus rolled his eyes, mocking indifference.<br>''So melodramatic. As it is, I was hoping you were going to be more useful but you're about as useful as a dead fish so I may as well release you.''  
>Tyler couldn't believe his ears, "you -'what?''<br>Klaus smiled patronisingly, ''how can I put this in a way you'll understand... I release you from your sire bond.'' He said slowly, emphasising each word.  
>Tyler, still in shock, started to grasp it. ''What brought this change?''<br>''I told you, your own uselessness.'' Klaus paused, ''well I was expecting more happiness, the kissing of my feet. This is quite disappointing.''  
>Tyler grew angry, ''you gave me back my free will which was mine in the first place and you want me to kiss your feet?'' he said incredulously.<br>Klaus smiled, ''Maybe it needs to sink in. In any case you know where my house is, I'll be expecting a nice care package with lemon scented body wash...'' he joked and sped off, leaving Tyler in shock and relief.  
>''Caroline!'' Tyler shouted, with a smile leaping up on his face.<p>

...

Klaus packed up his favourite belongings including his sketchbook and looked upon his room for a final time. He pictured the memory of him and Caroline's final time, when he took her from behind, kissing the back of her neck and fondling her until they both collapsed on the floor. He remembered her falling asleep soon after, and him carrying her to his bed, then stopping to watch her for a minute. He didn't sleep at all that night; he was busy sketching her sleeping, beautiful, tranquil and ethereal that she was. These sweet musings were cut off as Rebekah walked in.

''So you're leaving then?'' She said with a twinge of sadness. She didn't want him to leave, he was the only brother who stood by her always. "Where are you going to go?''  
>''I was thinking Wales," he replied, in a mock nostalgic voice. "I miss the sheep, it'll be no different from here really. They have the same intellectual capacity as everyone in this damn town.'' he said malevolently, although his heart wasn't really in the insult.<br>''Why? Why are you leaving?'' She said, her voice breaking.  
>He sighed; he hated the fact that he had to leave her. He cupped her face in his hands.<br>''Dear Rebekah, I have to leave, don't you see? There's nothing for me here.'' Though once he said it, the image of her ran through his mind, and Rebekah picked up on it, as if she could read his eyes.  
>''I know that look on your face. I've seen it only once, a thousand years ago. It's her isn't it?''<br>Klaus turned away; he did not want her to see the pain on his face.  
>''I can't stop you, can I?'' He smiled, ''No. Not even you sister. Goodbye darling.''<p>

...

Caroline couldn't stop thinking about the woods. All that had transpired. The look on his face when she called him a monster, the way he'd been meek, patient and gentle. It didn't add up.

She heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it; her mum was working late again, as usual. She opened the door and was surprised to see Tyler. With shock she noted that he looked happy beyond words.  
>''Caroline, he let me go. Klaus released me from the bond! Now nothing's standing in our way!''<br>She stood in shock. Never in a million years did she expect Klaus to actually release him. She'd spent months preparing herself to deal with living with it and moving on. And now he was free.  
>She tried to look happy for Tyler's sake, and she was, but the feelings of guilt and dread were stronger. She returned his hug tentatively, still in a daze.<p>

And then he kissed her. It was like it was someone else controlling her body, going through the motions and kissing him back. So many emotions and thoughts were running through her mind. He gently led her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed until the guilt and wave of emotions got too much for her to bare and, just as he was about to take off her shirt, she started crying. Part happiness for Tyler, and part guilt for being with Klaus. She couldn't tell him, he'd be destroyed. He'd lost too much already. Yet she couldn't live a lie. Tyler broke off and hugged her, caressing her hair. ''it's ok,'' he said soothingly.  
>''No. It's not ok.'' She cried in a broken voice.<br>''Do you know why Klaus freed you Tyler?''  
>He was taken aback, "he said I wasn't useful to him anymore. But it doesn't matter why he did it! He did it and we can be together.''<br>''It does, it does matter Tyler! I went to Klaus and I begged him to free you! I told him I'd do anything.'' He froze in shock, and the creeping dawn of realization hit him as he took a step back. ''What? What did you do Caroline?''  
>She looked at him tearfully, hoping to convey the meaning without having to say it.<br>''No,'' he said, ''Tell me you didn't do that! Tell me you didn't sleep with him Caroline!''  
>She shook her head, ''I can't do that,'' she whispered.<br>A blind rage came over Tyler,''that bastard!'' He screamed. He grabbed a lamp on her desk and sent it flying into the wall. Far from appeasing him it made him madder. He was so angry that he started convulsing. Then terror rose over Caroline as she realised a second too late that he'd started transforming and midway through forming a silent scream, he pounced at her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Apologies my friends. Mea maxima culpa. Excuses for the longer wait than usual entail of: evilness, (calling me mean made me SO happy-for real), work overload, exams and indecisiveness of where I wanted to take the story next. **_

_**To the lovely person who was witching about Klaus being hateable and a father figure and that there's no equality in the relationship, I simply respond to your essay sized argument with two nouns: Knightley and Emma.  
>No more needs to be said.<strong>_

_**Yes, this is kind of a weird chapter because as you know Klaus is MIA and Caroline... well ...you'll see. ;)**_

Tyler woke up the next morning, naked and disorientated. 'What was he doing on Caroline's floor?' He thought. 'Where was Caroline?' He turned around and he choked on his breath. There was his Caroline, lying like dead on the floor, covered head to toe in bites. The bites has reached the infective stage and her body had turned a pale shade of grey. Tyler quickly bit his arm and forced her blood into her mouth, but she didn't take it. It was like she had passed out. He didn't even know if his blood would work, or if it was just Klaus' blood. The image of poor bloody Caroline was the only thing keeping him stifling his rage, like he should have done last night, he thought bitterly. There was no time for regret though, he needed to act fast to save Caroline. He carried her in his arms and sped to the Original Mansion.

He burst in with Caroline, shouting desperately for Klaus. However it was Rebekah who waltzed in. She was shocked when she saw Caroline, '''oh my god! What happened?''  
>Tyler winced in pain when recalled the memory, which was now flooding back to him. Him ravaging Caroline, tearing her skin out. ''I got mad. I turned in front of her. Where's Klaus? He needs to heal her.''<br>Her eyes turned from pity to panic. ''Tyler, Niklaus has gone. He's probably on a plane halfway across the Atlantic Ocean by now!''  
>Tyler groaned. It was a loud, desperate groan as he dropped to his knees, ''no no noo.'' He was helpless to stop the tears running down his face. He had killed her. Beautiful sweet Caroline. Who'd been with him through hell the past year. Rebekah dropped to the floor, putting an arm around him tentatively. She was really not used to comforting or hugging people, she felt awkward in all of a sudden. ''Don't worry, I'll call my brother and he'll come straight here."<p>

Rebekah tried ringing but it was switched off so she left Klaus a message. It was short but to the point. 'Caroline's in danger. Needs your blood.' She didn't need to tell him to come, she was sure he'd come speeding like the love sick idiot he was, despite him talking down to her for being one. Hypocrisy in its finest element. 

In the mean time, they needed to keep a close eye over Caroline, ''Tyler, let's move Caroline into a bed, so she can rest yes?'' She said gently. Tyler was dazed, like the energy had disappeared from him. Rebekah rolled her eyes and pulled him up his feet, then shook him. ''Tyler! For Caroline's sake, snap out of it. You snivelling and crying isn't going to help her!''

It was no use though, he'd already convinced himself that he'd killed Caroline, he couldn't see reason. So she picked Caroline up off the floor. Somehow in his pitiful position, Tyler noticed and started screaming.  
>''What are you doing with her?''<br>''Oh for God's sake,'' she said and snapped Tyler's neck. She had no patience for this. She took Caroline into Klaus' bed, she didn't know why really. She didn't know why he was infatuated with this annoying perky hypocrite but for some reason he was, so she'd take it upon herself to care for her.  
>When she tucked Caroline in, she heard a stirring. Caroline's eyelids fluttered as a quiet moan left her lips. ''Caroline,'' she called gently, ''can you hear me? Everything's going to be alright. Klaus will come feed you his blood and heal you. Just sit tight okay.''<br>Caroline could hear but she couldn't comprehend. Her fangs protruded as she moaned incoherently.  
>''Blood,'' Rebekah whispered, ''She needs blood.'' She sped downstairs as Tyler was waking up. It looked like his hysteric outburst had faded, so she said to him urgently, ''Caroline needs human blood.''<br>''We've got some blood bags back at my house.''  
>She shook her head. ''No. She's weak. She needs the real deal.''<br>''Caroline wouldn't want to take an innocent's blood.'' Rebekah groaned, ''urgh you're right, who would be willing to donate their blood to the 'save Caroline' foundation. Rebekah started getting out her phone before Tyler even said Matt.  
>...<p>

''I came as soon as you called. Where is she?''  
>''Upstairs. I'll show you.'' They ran upstairs into the room. Matt was shocked at the state of her. He was shaking nervously as he held out his arm. Rebekah took it gently and bit it, dripping the blood into Caroline's mouth. At the taste of it her eyes flashed open and she sank her fangs into his arm. Matt gasped in pain. ''Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't take enough to hurt you.'' He winced, saying ''Doesn't matter, let her take as much as she needs.''<br>''Matt...'' she said gently, his chivalry amazed her. He was a true gentleman always. As Matt started to go pale, she said, ''alright, that's enough.''  
>''Just a little more,'' he said defiantly despite in his weaker state. ''Matt don't be an idiot.'' She begged. It was too late, he'd passed out. She dropped to the floor and fed him her blood to heal him. The last thing she needed right now was an extra invalid.<br>She was concentrating on Matt when she heard a breeze by her. Caroline had sped off. ''Shit,'' she muttered. When she was sure that Matt would be ok she ran after her down the stairs. She saw Tyler on the floor. She would've laughed if the situation hadn't been more dire. This was not his day. Great. They had a rabid bloodthirsty vampire on the loose. Just another normal day in Mystic Falls.

With her sensitive vampire hearing she detected some faint screams maybe four streets away. She sped off in the direction of the screams. She got there when Caroline had finished draining a person, killing them. So much for calling Matt, she thought.  
>She grabbed Caroline, locking her arms around her. She was crazed, convulsing in her grip in which even she struggled to keep hold of despite her original strength. She managed to speed with her back to the house. Tyler and Matt had arisen and looked at her anxiously.<br>''We need to chain her up, she killed a man outside.'' Tyler started losing it again, gripping his hair.  
>''Matt,'' she ordered, ''there are some chains in the basement. Go fetch them.'' They were the same chains she'd used to torture Damon a month ago. Oh how times had changed.<br>Matt came back after a few minutes, Caroline had thankfully appeased her convulsions. She had Matt tie up the chains while she held her in position.  
>''You can go home, I'll watch over her now.'' Matt shook his head, ''I'm not going anywhere.''<br>They sat down a safe distance away from her. ''You know, you're pretty strong for a human.''  
>''And you're pretty warm...for a vampire.'' He joked. They chuckled nervously.<br>''What if Klaus doesn't come?'' He asked. She shook her head not believing to accept that. ''Oh he'll come. I know he will.''


	11. Chapter 11

**Because you guys (or maybe you're just figments of my imagination as I cannot believe anyone reads my crap) had to wait so long you get another mini chapter today as my penance. ;) And it's my Easter today as well so... **

Klaus was sipping one glass of champagne after another. Good thing vampires didn't get liver cirrhosis. His mother got that bit right at least.  
>A stewardess walked by him, ''can I help you?'' she said slightly flirtatiously. It made him sick really, the sight of humans prancing about in their stupid pointless little lives.<br>''Yes, if you could hold out your arm so I could drink your blood.'' He said with a smile. She tensed as she saw his smile then nervously laughed, thinking he was joking. He grabbed her covering her mouth so he muffled her screams. Once he took enough to satisfy his thirst, he compelled her to go away. He couldn't even take pleasure in that anymore. Had _she_ left him with anything?  
>Thankfully the flight was ending. He found it incredible how humans had developed so much. Although, he admitted, it was a select few. Most remained moronic and idiotic.<p>

...

Caroline screaming through days and nights kept both Rebekah and Matt from sleeping. They fed her regularly but it didn't appease her. She continued to sweat and convulse violently. Just as Rebekah wondered how long this could continue for Klaus came in. She noticed his slightly damp hair, dirty shoes and worn out shirt. He must have used his vampire speed to come from wherever he came from.  
>"Finally," she said. "We've been calling you for days."<br>"Yeah, turns out mobile phones aren't waterproof. Who knew?" He said in a cold sarcastic voice.

He sped over to Caroline's side. His eyes looked harsh as he took in her picture. Her broken cries and screams seemed to awake him and he forced his blood down her throat. Realising that she was still chained up he untied her. Still weak, he grasped her gently, on his knees with her as he whispered into her ear. As his blood started to take effect he left her, suddenly aware that he was the last person she wanted to see. If he even was a person. Matt took over the comforting duties. His speciality.

Klaus stood in his room, standing still while he processed. He didn't realise how... affected he'd be seeing her like that. This was bad. He'd criticised Finn for being a love sick fool and look at him. He ran halfway across the planet, only stopping to feed on anything in his path, just to save this little blonde vampire. In all his thousand years of living he didn't even think he was capable of love anymore, outside of his family at least.

He was so lost in his thoughts that as Caroline walked into his room, he looked up in surprise. ''What are you doing here?''  
>''Well, I wanted to thank you. You left but you came back to heal me. You didn't have to come back but you did.''<br>Of course he had to, he thought. ''Yeah well London was boring,'' he said, trying to sound indifferent.  
>''Right,'' she said, unconvinced. ''So where are going to go next then?''<br>''Paris, there's an art exhibition going on next week at the Louvre. There may or may not be some of my work up there.'' He said with a smile.  
>Of course there was. She sighed, slightly jealous that he could escape. She found it stifling to deal with Mystic Falls. Tyler's broodiness was irritating her to no end. She was angry at him for losing his composure. He had almost killed her. Again. She found his pointless snivelling got on her nerves. It happened. Deal with it and move on. He wasn't safe to be around obviously. She suddenly started to find his conservation boring.<br>Urgh, and Elena's obvious pity annoyed her. Elena asked if she was alright in every move she made. Everyone showed her pity. Plus Bonnie was mad that she'd killed a man.  
>She was sick of it. Klaus didn't show pity though. She was glad of it. After all, she wasn't girly little Caroline anymore. She could take care of herself.<br>''You're lucky that you can escape.''  
>He raised an eyebrow, ''so could you. You're a vampire. What's stopping you?''<br>She thought it through, ''I'm scared I suppose.''  
>He smiled, of all the things to be scared of. You were never scared of me yet you're afraid to leave this little town.''<br>She was shocked that he thought that she was never scared of him. She supposed it looked that way to him, the way she stood up to him. She must be a better actress than she thought.  
>''I don't suppose you have room for another run away?'' He looked in shock. ''That is, unless you don't ...<em>fancy<em> me anymore.''  
>He smiled at her remembering his words, "definitely not.'' He replied.<br>Good, Caroline told herself. This was good.

Me going with you. It doesn't mean anything though. You're just...'' she paused, looking for the right words, ''convenient. I need to take a beat from Mystic Falls. And you're an escape route. That's all.'' She emphasised defiantly. This would cause all sorts of shit back in Mystic Falls.  
>He smiled timidly. "Understood," he said. He knew she wasn't going because of him but he was grateful that for the time being, he wouldn't have to be alone.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**The hellatus is nearly over my friends! :D I**__**t's like 1am right now so –my excuse for any errors I may have missed...**_

''Wow,'' Caroline said, gazing at it, ''I wasn't expecting it to be so...big.''

''If I had a penny for every time a woman said that to me.'' Klaus said with a flirtatious grin. She tried to ignore how cute he looked with his dimples flaring up. The devil started off as angel right. He was more deadly than a gruesome monster because it could trick you and get under your skin.  
>''Shut up,'' she replied, digging her elbow into him. It was strange how comfortable she felt doing that. It was wrong but for the moment she didn't care. ''I meant the Eiffel Tower. I know it sounds stupid.''<br>He smiled, ''It's not stupid. Generally when you see it in pictures it's from a distance and the perspective is that it's smaller. It's near impossible to stand underneath it and capture it all in one shot.''  
>She was grateful for him trying to turn her stupid remark into something with sense but was unconvinced. ''Nice try but thanks.''<br>He raised his eyebrows, ''what?'' Then he realised, ''you're smarter than you think you are Caroline.''  
>''Obviously not seeing I'm here with you,'' she said sadly.<p>

He looked pensively at her, and then turned to look up at the tower with a carefree smile, "what's life without a few risks eh?"

Caroline was surprised about where they stayed. Or where she did rather. She had expected Klaus to compel his way to the fanciest hotel but instead she found out he had a cute little apartment with a balcony looking out to the Seine where you could see the outline of the Notre Dame in the distance. He actually had a mini art studio in it too, she found a room with paints and oils and old parchments. It was crazy. It seemed so... normal. She had to constantly remind herself that he was a psychopath. But if she really believed that, why was she here?

Klaus waltzed in one evening as she was lying on her bed reading Pride and Prejudice for the billionth time. He saw her position and smiled, ''don't tell me you're going to bed already? You're supposed to be a teenager, shouldn't you be out raving all night?''  
>She scoffed, ''and what do you suppose we do grandpa?'' she said lightly. He tensed at the word grandpa, taking offence even though it was meant in jest. He supposed it was true in a human sense but it didn't make vampire sense. There was no such thing as granddads or parents. Just siblings and sires.<p>

"Well, I was thinking, as your unofficial tour guide, to show you my favourite place to go out in Paris.''  
>''Brothels aren't my kind of thing thanks,'' She joked.<br>He smiled mischievously, "Shame. No really it's a little underground jazz club. It's tasteful, you'd like it.''  
>''Yeah well, I didn't pack my fancy dresses. Silly me, looks like I won't be able to go.''<br>''I know. That's why I got you this,'' and then he suddenly whipped out a long zipped up bag with what she presumed was a dress. She raised her eyebrows, ''who'd you steal that from?''  
>''I'll have you know my work is worth a pretty penny. Plus my vineyards in the south generate a fair bit.''<br>It was so bizarre; she had judged him as someone who compelled his way through anything so hearing that he actually earned things like money surprised her.  
>''Well, I do like jazz,'' she admitted.<br>''Excellent, so put it on and let's go." He remained standing there,  
>"And the door is that-a-way," she said in a stroppy manner. He laughed then walked out.<p>

She opened up the bag, 'woah' she thought. She remembered looking at this dress in all the magazines and wishing she had $10,000 to buy it. It was beautiful and classic, a red lacy number with patented roses which pulled in at the waist and floated out down to just above the knees.  
>Surely this was too overdressed for a jazz club. Nevertheless, she put it on, curled her hair and put on her face, the usual routine.<br>She stepped out awkwardly into the sitting room. When he looked at her, she suddenly felt aware of how tight the bodice felt around her waist. "Do I look presentable do you think?" He stood up and walked to over to her, "you're missing one thing," and he took her arm gently and put _**the**_bracelet on. The one he gave her on her birthday. The memory suddenly popped up in her brain of him holding her, stroking her hair soothingly whilst she drank from him, and she wondered if he was thinking about it too.

...

''Why are they looking at us? Is there something in my hair?" He replied with ''Let's just say I usually come here alone. Mostly though, it's because you're the most beautiful woman in here.''  
>She rolled her eyes, ''whatever, where's the bar.'' He smiled at her unwillingness to take a compliment from him, and held out his arm for her to walk with him.<p>

They took seats at the bar, there was a light jazz number playing by a live band. Downing their drinks whilst a woman, possibly about 30 in age, who was petite but dark haired and very pretty, came up between them, saying 'bon soir' to her and smiling. She felt flustered and embarrassed but she tried not to let it show and matched her defiantly replying 'bon soir.' The woman must have detected her America accent or something but she turned to Klaus and started to speak in French. He responded back in perfect French, of course, she sighed. She became curious at what it was and something else too. The lady then gave a look of pity, then brushed it off and smiled. "Enchante." She winked her as she walked off.  
>"What was that about?" She asked as sh leaned into Klaus.<br>''We, sweetheart, have just been propositioned by that lovely young lady.''  
>''Propositioned? You mean,'' realisation sank ''in, ''whoa, I thought you said this was a tasteful place.''<br>''I thought you wouldn't want to. Pity'' he said, smiling.  
>She grew annoyed that he thought he knew her so well. ''Well, if he was a man would you have agreed?''<br>''Touche.''  
>This time she was the one with the cocky smile, though what he said next wiped it right off her face.<br>''If you desired it I would though.'' He was lying, he had to be.  
>''Great, I'd like it with Ian Somerhalder, actually just Ian will do thanks!''<br>"Hm, he'll be a challenge. I hear he's on vervain and quite taken with someone at the moment."  
>"What?" She gasped. "Ian Somerhalder is NOT a vampire?" He smiled knowingly then proceeded to change the subject.<br>"So," he said in his breath voice gently in her ear in which it seemed like all her sensory nerve receptors were on hyper alert, "have you picked out a meal yet?"  
>She sat up, ''what? No. They have food here?''<br>He raised his eyebrows, ''the room is full of beating meals walking around.''  
>She slouched down again, disappointed. ''You're disgusting. They're humans, we were ones too once!''<br>''Yes and now were vampires, and we need them to survive. If it makes you feel any better we can just have a few bites then compel them to forget.''  
>''No that doesn't make me feel any better.'' She didn't know why she felt so disappointed. She knew he hadn't changed. This was a good reminder to her that he was a murdering sociopath, whatever she might have felt the last few days.<br>He shrugged his shoulders, ''have it your way, but I'm not going to starve myself for anyone.''  
>She panicked, ''where are you going?''<br>''To ask this lovely young lady to dance,'' he said, and winked at her as he walked off

He walked over to a pretty blonde girl, who was tall and thin: the supermodel type. She was wearing a trashy tight black bodycon dress, not that she had any boobs to accentuate, Caroline thought bitterly. She watched as the girl became flustered when Klaus charmed her with his accent and compliments. She accepted his hand as they walked on to the dance floor. She felt angry in a way, she guessed because of the incredibly casual way he'd picked out his victim and won her over. And anyway, here she was in freaking Paris, sitting alone at a bar. This was not the Caroline Forbes she used to know! She picked out a good looking dark haired guy and approached him, turning her flirt on. He accepted her invitation of course and she dragged him to the floor near Klaus and the stick insect.  
>Klaus smiled at her encouragingly but inside he felt jealous that this pathetic human got to be so near her, to touch her. What was wrong with him? He was Klaus, who never took no for an answer. He was persistent. Always. He never gave up. He had managed to break a curse that took him a thousand years and seemed near impossible at times. She had been the biggest blow to his vanity, he had been sure of himself before but she made him doubt himself and the feelings of never being wanted rose up in him. He didn't blame anyone else though. Especially not her. Milton had implied that Satan loved God didn't he?<p>

He awoke from his thoughts as he detected with disgust how the boy had tried to slide his hand down her then he smiled as Caroline wasn't having any of it and adjusted his hand up to her back again. That's my girl he thought. Except she wasn't. And would never be.

Caroline twirled and swang around again so her face was now looking in his direction. He looked at her and he found himself etching for a pencil again. But even he wouldn't be able to do justice to the grace and elegance that lay before him. His frustration grew and so he proceeded to dig his fangs into the girl's neck.

Caroline saw how he held the girl, she didn't like it. Then the smell of blood hit her, overwhelming her senses. And something inside her leapt up and craved it more. She watched how he drank from her in an almost sensual manner. It was ridiculous how it looked artistic not savage or brutal at all.  
>Her thirst led her over to Klaus and the girl. She wanted to join in too. Touching the girl's neck first, she bit into onto the other side. Taking a small gulp she let go and revelled in the taste, licking her lips. She had forgotten how good it felt drinking from a live human. Blood from a bloog bag tasted... almost stale, it lacked the feeling of...life.<br>Klaus came up too, and they looked at each other. His yellow veiny eyes should have repulsed her but she felt more intrigued. It sounded stupid, she knew, but with him in vampire mode she could forget he was Klaus. All she could focus on was her instincts. She saw that there was blood dripping from his lips and she stepped forward to lick it off them. He stood still as she brought her lips to him again before he moved his head slightly backwards in shock, then he proceeded to kiss her back. The way he dreamed about kissing her for weeks. He then halted to Caroline's disappointment, to whisper, ''let's get out of here sweetheart.''  
>She couldn't agree more.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

'**I'm a long time a-comin'****  
><strong>**An' I'll be a long time gone'****  
><strong>_**Haha I wasn't even going to write this sex scene because I found the last one so bloody hard but it's a day before my last exam and I seriously needed this... ;) If it's good-that's my atonement for the delay. If it's cringey- which is my deadly fear, I am so sorry. I tried... **_

_**Oh yeah - Smut warning. Not for the prudish... **_

She felt a rush of excitement and anticipation. Strangely to her, Klaus was leading her gently by the hand but this light touch of their fingers lingering together coolly was not what she craved. She wanted to be on him, to taste him and to have him inside her.  
>Their primal instincts were at a high; well hers, at least, was showing evidently. He seemed strangely cool and composed, calculating their next move. Sensing her agitation, he turned and met her mouth with his. Instead of satisfying her, he made it agonisingly slow as he swept his tongue fiercely yet softly up along hers. His mouth was partially open and the sound of the air locked in their mouths turned her on even more.<br>She let out a frustrated growl from the back of her throat, which surprised her. He helped bring out her vampiric nature, which she had struggled to suppress. This was who she really was. And this was the moment, when she knew she could never go back and play 'I'm a high school human.'  
>She could feel the smirk growing on his face in response. She hated it, his cockiness and self assurance and yet, she was fascinated by it too. Insecurity still resided in her. It no longer overwhelmed her, but it was still there tinkering in the background.<p>

The look of his sweet Caroline's face, fiery and determined, would have made his heart beat if he had one. Her cheeks had heightened and he could see the spirit in her eyes and desire for more. But he didn't want to give in so easily. The way she looked right now was irresistible for him. She wanted **him.** And he wasn't compelling her, nor had the blood any effect, for it only enhanced your desires and wants. So this is what he felt like to be wanted, he thought, and by such a goddess. He was drunk on it. He wanted to take his time and prolong the sweet moment. And yet, he felt that if she were to make the right move, he'd eat her on the spot.  
>He hated to torment her, but he had a selfish need to bask in the glow of her. He put his fingers in her glorious curls and left her mouth, proceeding to trace her cheek bones.<p>

Every moment for her was frustrating yet sweet. The indentations of his lips, where he had left light kisses, lingered on her skin. What was she doing, allowing him to tease her in this way? It was bitter sweet agony. She decided that he had had enough time to fool around and pulled his body closer to her, her breasts colliding with his chest, knees entangling and hips close. She explored his body with her hands, trailing down his back and then up his chest, removing the shirt along with it, mussing up his hair in the process.  
>Wanting to initiate things further, she dragged him by his belt, unzipped his trousers and reached down. She knew not what possessed her to be so bold for she had never done something like that before with anyone. She lightly touched over it, hesitant for a second until pure instinct took over and she began to pump his length, slowly at first then building up. Klaus let out a small purr from the back of his throat in appreciation and bent his head forwards, his forehead meeting hers.<br>She then grew in confidence, changing it up, catching on to what he liked and when he cried 'fuck, Caroline!' in his glorious accent she responded eagerly. When he came, he bent back and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Her hands remained sticky and she proceeded to lick them clean.  
>Klaus came to, and the sight of her licking her fingers in wondrous seduction turned him on even more. He usually didn't allow himself to be in that position. He liked to dominate and he hated feeling weak and at the mercy on someone else but her cool slender touch made it impossible to resist. Wherever her fingers met him set fire to his nerve endings and his cock responded a hundred times more than any other place on his body. With her, he was not the indestructible immortal hybrid, he was a man and they were on equal footing.<br>He was drinking her in, this golden vixen in front of him. He wanted to eat her, to lick her wet cunt and make her scream his name. His Tongue played with hers and he could smell the arousal on her, it was intoxicating. He lifted her dress and found her sweet pussy, meeting her clit and massaging it and sucking on it in alteration. Caroline was whimpering in response and she arched her back, pushing her cunt towards him further, in all sense, trying to fuck his tongue.  
>This game went on; he played and sucked whilst she fidgeted beneath him. His fingers replaced his tongue and he lifted up, moaning 'Your cunt tastes so fucking sweet,' by this point, she was seeing stars.<br>He lapped up her fluids and proceeded to kiss her thighs. No sooner had she recovered then she began to throb again. She wrapped her legs around him and he slid up, placing his bulge inside her. As they found a rhythm she gripped his behind and clenched her muscles around him, he moaned in acquiescence. He thrusted against her harder, deeper, searching for her sweet spot.  
>With each thrust she was becoming more lost, 'fuck me harder Klaus,' he was so near to losing it but he found the will to hold on for her. The deeper he went the louder she moaned and she couldn't even tell the difference from pain to pleasure anymore. They were one and the same.<p>

Increasing the speed to vampiric levels left her screaming. He felt her nails biting him to him but he enjoyed it. Just as he was wondering when she'd come he felt her walls tighten and moisten around him and he let go with a moan. Still breathless, he leant in to kiss her hot lips.  
>Whilst she tried to catch her breath, he explored her body with his lips. Kissing her breasts and travelling down to her navel.<br>He then intertwined his fingers with hers, and supporting her back, lifted her up, so they were on their knees. He kissed her softly, tenderly, sans tongues. He felt her soft breast against his chest set his pulse racing.

It still felt strange, seeing how far they'd come. When did she become comfortable in his embrace instead of repelled. What did this mean for her? Did liking a mass murdering sociopath mean she was sick minded too? She knew she had to let go but it felt too good. Sociopath he may be, but only he had seen who she really was, what she could be.  
>Matt and Tyler had never really understood her. Matt saw another side to her but she always knew, deep down, that he still pined after Elena. You never forgot your first love, right. And Tyler, they'd gone through so much together but she still felt like... their friendship had gotten to the stage where there was all this built up tension, and he cared for her but he still saw her as the small town party girl, they both did. They fell for her good parts. But Klaus, he saw her bad parts, her shallowness and insecurity and he still liked her despite them, whereas Matt and Tyler had no respect for her before. And she didn't blame them.<br>Klaus was the only person who treated her like a mature intelligent woman. He made her question herself and opened her up into thinking about the future. He took interest in her and what she wanted. She remembered scoffing at him, a natural reflex, but she couldn't control the small look of wonder in her eyes.  
>But in order to be with him, she had to give up her friends, her mom. She didn't know if she was ready for that. She still felt a longing for them and with that she realised she had to go back. She had left in a heat of passion, wanting to escape all the drama but she was just running away. She needed to go back and explain. Her jaw set in defiance as she said lightly, 'I need to go back.' His hand froze halfway down her back.<br>'I know,' he sighed. She drew back, looking into his eyes questioningly. 'You haven't let them go yet, I can tell.'  
>'and you won't stop me?'<br>He smiled, 'still thinking the worst of me sweetheart? No I won't stop you. You're your own woman. But I do have one request.' His eyes focused on their joint hands and then to her eyes, 'lie with me, just for tonight. Go tomorrow...' She responded by dragging him down so they were lying, and she fell asleep entangled in his arms and legs.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Good morrow gentle readers (probably just my mother). Bare with me as I experiment with writing style here; it will jump about quite a bit, and as always, I'd appreciate any criticism. Truly :) (Just realised, I get so bored when I'm not writing about Klex. This is a very plot heavy chapter, perhaps a little too ambitious) **_

_**Excuse the delay, I was in hell. There was no wi-fi...for three months! **_

_Caroline came to, her vision starting to focus and she began to grasp her whereabouts. It was dark and pungent, and rather damp. She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her arms, which were chained to the wall behind her.  
>She could barely muster the energy to cry for help, she was so drained. She proceeded to murmur incoherently.<em>

_Hearing her babbling, a dark figure walked over to her, saying, "oh you're awake," in a lazy bored voice.  
>"We can't have that now. Ssh go back to sleep," and they jabbed their heeled shoes into Caroline's temples, knocking her out.<br>'Yech! Brains on my new heels!' her captor cried in annoyance._

Caroline woke up with the sun seeping into the room and a cool breeze coming through the open balcony. Feeling nothing next to her, she sighed and got up. She felt weird, she didn't want to pack her stuff because it would feel like she just went on a random holiday but then leaving it implied something else, something she wasn't sure she wanted to admit.  
>In the end she decided to leave her stuff. She lingered for a while, seeing if Klaus would return to say goodbye. She hovered over his artwork, losing patience, she guessed not...<p>

_

Klaus had left the apartment, overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions. How had he allowed himself to display such weak human desires, to need to hold her all night? What happened to 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness?' The night was intimate. It made him uncomfortable yet satisfied at the same time. Caressing her soft body and having her not flinch at his touch, having someone so warm in his embrace. And that's why he had to go. He got a glimpse of affection, the first in a long time but did he deserve it? He knew the answer and no matter how much he convinced people otherwise, he still craved that love, friendship and familial loyalty. Of course he craved it! That's all everyone craves, some openly and some secretly. You can cover it up with cynicism or heinous acts but this is the basis of humanity.

He needed to get out. There was no way in hell that he could say goodbye to her. He couldn't bear to watch her leave. Watch her stamp the fire out, leaving a cold space on his bed, on his mind...

Upon entering Mystic Falls Caroline went straight to her mother's house. It was the reunion she most feared. Her mother had been relieved at first then angry that she left in such a way. She was mostly just glad to have her daughter back that she held back on the lecturing, thank god. It had been hard to sneak out of her house, her mom was so adamant about her remaining, making her cup after cup of tea. Though, escape she did.

She lingered outside of the Gilbert house, planning what to say. She was nervous, to say the least. She abandoned her friends, who had tried to help her and she responded by running away, and with the man that killed her best friend's aunt. What kind of friend was she? She knocked and waited, and she could her heart thumping loud with nervousness.  
>She heard footsteps approaching, someone in heels, it had to be Elena. The door opened and Elena looked at Caroline in surprise. The shock tuned into a relieved smile coming over her face.<br>"Caroline!" She cried and grabbed her friend in an embrace, an embrace which she did not enjoy. She had slept with the man who killed her aunt, and ruined her life, and enjoyed it. Guilt washed over her but she missed her friend more.  
>"We were so worried, we'd thought you'd never come back." She said with a smile. "I have to call Bonnie, wait, Bonnie doesn't know you're here right?"<br>Caroline shook her head, unable to speak and her throat was choked with tears. Elena ran to the phone, talking to Bonnie though she did not hear the conversation, so lost in her thoughts that she was.  
>She came back, "Bonnie's coming straight over." She didn't understand. Why was Elena so chirpy and forgiving? Then she mentally slapped herself, of course, this was Elena Gilbert: queen of forgiveness and morality.<br>They spend the time in idle chit chat, finding out what everyone had been up to. Surprisingly, Caroline found herself indifferent to the gossip. She once lived for this stuff but now, she was bored, or distracted, or both. She had not decided. She tracked the time, finding it weird that Bonnie was taking so long.  
>Then the subject of where Caroline had been came up. She couldn't lie. She could not. "I was with Klaus."<br>The look of horror that lit up in Elena's judging eyes was unbearable. "After Tyler bit me, I just wanted to escape. I didn't care with whom," she said, watching as Elena's eyes turned to pity.  
>"It must have been so hard for you, I can't imagine why you'd leave with the monster who's fault this all is but what matters is that you're here now and safe and Klaus is gone. He is gone right?" She nodded and cried, bending her head into Elena's lap. "There, there," she stroked her hair soothingly. Her vulnerable state had decreased her defences and she was too late to dodge the plunging needle in her back. She was falling...<p>

''No, no, no and did I mention no? We just got rid of him and now you're calling him back!" Damon cried to Stefan, who shook his head defiantly. "We have no choice, we need his help.''  
>''We'll find Elena another way,'' he cried.<br>''I'm not willing to take that risk.'' He grabbed his cell phone and called his dear old friend Niklaus, for once grateful that he needed Elena to make hybrids.

Klaus looked at his screen hopefully, swallowing his disappointment when he saw it wasn't her. How stupid of him, she wouldn't call him. He wasn't her little high school boyfriend. Then he frowned as he recognised the number. Stefan was calling him, he'd love to think it was because he wanted to pick up their bender around America but he knew better. His doppelgänger had probably got lost on the way home from the sweet shop and now they wanted him to come and find her. How tiresome they were. He supposed him and Elijah were just as pathetic in their day.  
>"You two are quite positively the worst bodyguards in the world!''<br>Stefan raised his eyebrows in confusion, "how did you know? Did you take them?  
>"Them?" Klaus replied dangerously, a feeling of dread appearing.<br>"Elena and Caroline have both gone missing," he replied.  
>Klaus froze for a second, he swore to God he'd rip the person to shreds, no, he'd kill them slowly until they begged for something as sweet as death.<p>

Stefan looked at his cell in confusion. The call had been broken off abruptly. He tried calling again but it wouldn't go through.  
>''What now?'' Damon asked.<br>''Let's hope he's on his way. In the meantime Bonnie can keep trying to track Elena," Stefan replied diplomatically.  
>"Great," Damon cried, "because teen witch has always been so reliable in the past. Better get some tampons to shove up her nose." <p>

''I can't find them. The tracking spell isn't working; there must be another witch involved. They're blocking me. And they're strong, unnaturally strong. Something is very wrong.''  
>''How could they be getting that much power?'' Damon asked. They both came to the same conclusion simultaneously: "the witch house."<p>

Caroline awoke hours later. She was weakened from the loss of blood. She looked up to her torturer, who wore the face of her friend. "Katherine," she tried to sound strong. She refused to play the screaming victim, again. She would stare her killer down to her last breath. Katherine smiled playfully, like a child caught in a naughty act.  
>"Wrong!" She cried gleefully.<br>Caroline burrowed her eyebrows, confused, "but then who?" she asked but got cut off, "I am the original, the one who's body was stolen by those whores."  
>"But how...? You're dead."<br>"Do you always state the obvious? Yes, I received my body back with a little help from a witch. Let's just say she owed me." She sauntered over to Caroline when her tone turned darker and more sinister.

"I saw you. I was watching you from the sky." Tatya pointed up, with a dreamlike look in her eyes. She was clearly unhinged. "I was floating, and I saw you. You were disgusting, a dirty little whore doing nasty things to my Nik."  
>"Hope you had a good time masturbating," Caroline muttered smarmily. Tatya brought her heel to Caroline's face, digging it into her cheek. Caroline gritted her teeth in defiance.<br>"I'm a lady, not a common whore like you." Tatya cried. "I've watched Nik for a thousand years. I know how he is. He gets infatuated with a girl, paints her pretty pictures and poof! A year goes by and he moves on to the next one. And a village peasant like yourself. Haha, I wouldn't give it six months."  
>Caroline squirmed, "if you really believed that, then why bother to torture me?"<br>"Because it's fun!" She screamed.  
>She bent down, whispering "I don't like your yellow hair. What are we going to do about that?" She whipped out a knife from her pocket and sliced her hair off.<br>"There, perfect. You're too pale," she cried. "How about some, blusher, do you call it?" Using her knife she sliced into the lines of her cheek bones. Breaking her mental pact, Caroline let out a scream.

"Esther, I might have known it was you." Klaus said in a resigned voice as he faced his mother, his enemy, outside the witch house."You may be safe inside your circle with your little dead witchy pals but I've learnt a thing or two in my thousand years. 1)Witches are sentimental and 2) always have a back up."  
>He grabbed Bonnie, forcing his blood into her mouth. "I kill her, and she'll be worse than dead." He shouted to the spirits, "She'll be the thing you all despise, unless you stop providing power to Esther."<br>"Sisters!" Esther cried, "Think of the greater agenda!" The fire to the circle diminished, reminiscent of before.  
>"Good to know that some people know the meaning of family." He spun to Esther, "tell me where they are mother, and I'll be kind enough to make your death quick."<br>"You can't stop her." She cried, "I turned her into the ultimate hunter in exchange for killing you and ending the last of the abominations."  
>In a bout of rage, Klaus ripped the heart from the bitch's throat, for the second time. He helped Bonnie up from where he pushed her. She was horrified but knew she had to stay strong, for Caroline and Elena.<br>"Time to show me your party tricks Bonnie."

Without Esther's block, Bonnie had tracked them to an underground spot of the forest. Klaus got there first, and he was shocked at the scene he saw. It was Elena, standing over a bleeding Caroline. Except it wasn't Elena. He'd know that look anywhere.  
>"Tatya," he cried in wonder. Feelings and memories, good and bad, flooded to him: their first time, finding her with Elijah, her death.<br>She turned and smiled warmly, "Nik!" Her voice was full of childlike joy, "come to save your girl?"  
>He said automatically, "do you need rescuing?" knowing that if he could cause her to emotionally waver he could pounce. She pouted at him, "You always know what to say Nik, but I've watched you. You have had many girls."<br>'Tatya, there has never been a single day, nay a moment in which I have not thought of you.''  
>''Then why all these other girls Nik?'' she crooned.<br>''I tried to distract myself. But they never work. You are the only woman I ever loved." He couldn't help but glance to his left, checking on Caroline, unfortunately Tatya noticed.  
>''You lie! I did this all for you! Can't you see? I lied to Esther, I said I'd kill you, but I was never going to really. Now I know who I loved all those years ago, and it was you Nik. I loved Elijah too, who wouldn't, but he was too stoic and moral. You consumed me Nik. And now she consumes you." She grabbed her knife, pointing it towards her heart. "But what a conundrum, if I die, Elena dies, and she'll never forgive you. And you'll be alone for all time." <p>


End file.
